King Koffi
King Koffi (or just Koffi) is a male character and is a recurring minor character in Libies. He is the supreme king of Saturn and is married to Queen Yara, who is the deputy chief and housekeeper / supreme queen of Saturn. One of her subordinate and most loyal subjects, Zoe, the leader of the teenage aliens, is Libies' main antagonist. He has a daughter with Yara, named Céline. Appearance Koffi is an adult alien. He has dark brown hair, wears a yellow-tipped green crown, has green eyes, his skin is all green because he wears a dark gray coat and a green shirt under his coat, behind he wears a cape dark gray and green, his pants are also dark gray, while his shoes are dark gray and green. Personality King Koffi is punctually known for his feared cruelty and tyranny that rules Saturn with his own hands. He is extremely severe and punishes those who do not obey his orders, King Koffi wants to ensure that all are bad aliens on Saturn and does not tolerate an alien becoming good or neutral, otherwise he will kill without mercy. He loves his wife Queen Yara so much, and like him, she also has the same personality as a sadistic, tyrannical queen, only she is less cruel than Koffi. Koffi sends one of her subordinates to Earth, Zoe, who is the leader of teenage aliens intent on conquering Earth and exterminating the human race. He is amazingly arrogant and snobby to non-royals. Yet he has a code of honor that would never hurt or kill anyone of his own race unless someone gives him reason to stand against him and become a good or neutral Saturnian. Koffi is also arrogant and vengeful, even for his subjects and subordinates, expects everyone to be arrogant and even influences that good and neutral Saturnians so that they get bad, like him, his wife Yara, his daughter Céline and most of Saturnians who are mostly evil. In addition to being Yara's husband, he is also her boss and leader, due to the fact that she is very submissive and sent by him. Trivia * Koffi, though one of the most recurring and minor characters in the series, is also one of the most feared villains in the entire series, both he and Zoe, are dangerous level aliens. * Koffi would originally be called Ricci. * His name is of African origin. * King Koffi is the first character to appear, being a monarch (King of Saturn). * He is the second adult male character to be married, the first is Drop, a human who is the father of the protagonist Akira. * Not much is known about their rivalry with the Earth, but it is likely that King Koffi hates humans, even though he never knew the Earth or even the human race. * Koffi is the first alien villain to appear in the series, second being his loyal subordinate Zoe. * Koffi is the second villain to appear in the series, the first is the trio of human bullies (Flare, Lemon and Sour) and the third is his subordinate and friend Zoe. * Both he and Zoe are allergic to terrestrial animals, which implies that Saturnians are allergic to Earth animals. * He and Queen Yara are the only adult aliens who have never visited Earth or ever disguised themselves as humans. * King Koffi would originally be a Martian alien. * He hates and also rivals other aliens from other planets, his main rivals being the Martians. * Interestingly, Saturn aliens including Koffi have different skins of all colors, unlike other cartoons, movies and franchises in other series. * His female counterpart is his own wife, Queen Yara, who share the same personality, except that she is more polite and a little kinder (sometimes). * His favorite band is Saturnians, a rock band from Planet Saturn, whose band name is a reference to his own kind of alien: Saturnians. * Koffi along with Yara, are the only villains from so far away that they have never been defeated by Akira, Snowflake or Chika. * King Koffi is also called Koffi by some of his subordinates, and also by his own wife Yara. * King Koffi is also one of the villains, along with Zoe and the teenage aliens who never died, despite being evil. * The aliens that died on your planet were neutral Saturnians or good Saturnians. * In his Latin version, Koffi is named for Kofi, in some other countries such as Australia, the United Kingdom and Portugal, his name is also changed to Koffi, taking only an "f" from his name. * Koffi's favorite color is green. * His favorite food is a disgusting Saturnian meal. * Koffi is ambidextrous (he can be both right and left handed). * His first appearance is in Episode "The Beginning", where they mark the first appearance of the Saturnian aliens, being first himself (King Koffi) and the second is his subordinate (Zoe). * He has a daughter named Céline (Princess Céline). * He and Queen Yara are the only known alien villains who are adults. Gallery King Koffi (2).png King Koffi (3).png|King Koffi's evil smile. King Koffi (4).png King Koffi (5).png King Koffi (6).png King Koffi (7).png|King Koffi's sinister evil grin. King Koffi (8).png|King Koffi's evil laugh. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Rich Characters